Fiona's Part
by Alethyia
Summary: Short stories centered around Fiona.
1. Chapter 1

**My English is a bit rusty since I haven written anything in this language in such a long time. Sorry in advance for any mistakes.**

 **I love Fiona as a character and so everything you'll be finding here will be (short) stories centered around her.**

 **I personally think there's a lot more to her than the Shrek franchise shows.**

* * *

Fiona did enjoy her free time with Shrek. It was usually nighttime when they finally got some time together again, after a hectic day of being a mom and dad. While their children slept quietly, they'd sometimes go out for a night walk having dinner under the moonlight or preparing a romantic dinner at home. Having Puss and Donkey come over looking after their kids. In those moments, the swamp was filled with a quiet peacefulness again, giving them time to enjoy each other's company.

Shrek was a fantastic cook, and there was nothing she enjoyed more than having him making her dinner, lighting earwax candles and enjoying time together while eating. Fiona got pretty amazing at cooking herself with having her husband there to teach her. He told her everything about all the amazing things the swamp grew and that were edible for ogres. Showing her how to make the most amazing stews combining all sorts of mushrooms and slimy protein filled insects. She was always amazed by how much Shrek knew about nature and how he'd go out to scavenge his own ingredients. Something she was not used to in the beginning, but that she quickly learned to appreciate as it showed her how much nature actually had to offer.

They really grew to enjoy cooking together. It was those moments that brought the two together in a romantic and loving way after they'd had a rough day parenting.

One time, Fiona was slicing up mushroom mindlessly, quietly humming a tune, enjoying the fact that she had nothing else on her mind for the time being. She heard Shrek approach in the background, her ears shifting slightly to the sound of his footsteps. He tenderly wrapped his arms around her waist kissing her cheek. Fiona smiled letting go of her knife resting her head on Shrek's chest while he continued to softly kiss her further down her neck. Fiona contently let out a sigh while she relaxed, letting her body rest against Shrek's. He moved his hands from her waist to her tummy softly caressing it. She always completely relaxed when Shrek touched her there, it was something he'd started doing while she was pregnant and continued doing afterwards.

"Hmm… Shrek you're not gonna make me finish dinner this way."

"I'm sorry Fi, I couldn't help seeing ye standing there so peacefully I just had to hold and kiss ye." They both looked fondly into each other's eyes smiling softly.

Fiona had plumped up quite a bit over the years. Having had two pregnancies, being a busy mother and enjoying the swamp food showed on her body. It didn't matter, Shrek loved her just the same, if not more. Saying nothing but the most sweet and loving words making her feel beautiful. Not just to make her feel good, no, he meant every word of it. Any human would have criticized her for letting herself go like that. But the fact was, as an ogress she'd always been quite on the thin side. The extra weight didn't really bother her since as an ogress she was built to carry a bit more. However, her appearance was still something she was self-conscious about every once in a while. Especially when her mother came to visit and would critique her on the fact that she still hadn't lost her pregnancy weight. She knew it was meant out of concern, and because of the fact that her mother lived in a completely different world than her own, but she couldn't help that it made her feel like that seven-year-old child again. Being judged harshly for the way she looked by her own parents. But with Shrek all those thoughts faded into nothing, he made her feel sexy in her own way. Embracing her soft curves and folds that made her body a warm home for herself and her family.

Fiona took hold of the two big arms that covered her tummy.

"I love you." Fiona whispered.

"I love you too Fi."


	2. Liquor Liquor Lips

**Disclaimer: My last story was quite sweet but this one definitely is not. Some dark stuff ahead. But I like exploring both sides.**

 **This is the alternate universe, where Shrek failed to kiss Fiona on time and she continued fighting for the ogres. She struggles with expressing herself, keeping her human side hidden and this has its consequences.**

* * *

Fiona wiped her hand across her face, she looked at the shattered bottle on the floor, pieces of glass shattering in the bright daylight. What time was it? Still Morning? Noon? She had lost complete sense of time. It was hard keeping her vision clear because of the liquor in her body taking over her thoughts and vision. She tried to get a grip of the muddy picture called reality that was trying to make sense in front of her eyes.

Her hair was unkempt and she was a complete mental and physical mess. Sore from fighting every day, unable to give herself some time off. There was no time off. Time off did not exist. Her nights involved fighting, struggling to survive, making sure the ogres were save. Her days where just dreadful and there was no way for her to enjoy them as now she despised her human side almost as much as she once despised the ogress. The days were painful, reminding Fiona of her past life, the life she wished she had but never got. There was so much emotional pain. Anger and sadness raveled inside her like a never-ending storm.

Wishing daytime passed, not allowing herself to feel anything, Fiona reached for the bottle. Drowning her emotional pain that she kept inside for all those years hoping night would come for her to be that strong fighter again.

"Princesa….",

"Don't call me that."

"Maybe it's time to take some time off…. All this, it's …" Puss sat on the edge of the bed beside Fiona who was still fixated on the scattered glass on the floor. "It's … killing you."

Fiona let out a loud burp that was followed by hiccups. She had trouble keeping her eyes open and not falling asleep. Maybe that extra bottle of liquor was actually too much this time.

She let out a groan that meant to answer Puss' question. All he did was sigh. It was not a sigh out annoyance, it was one that meant something much more. A sigh that was filled with a tremendous amount of sadness that Fiona was not able to grasp at this stage. Puss wanted to help her but there was only so much he could do. This was something only Fiona could fix, but it caused him a lot of pain to see her like this, hurting herself, poisoning herself with alcohol.

Fiona barely managed to sit up straight, resting her arms on her upper legs. Puss moved a bit closer and decided to just curl up beside her. He lay down softly pushing his head against her body hoping she would notice his company. It was all he could do in moments like this.


End file.
